Godly Heritage and an Annoying Mechanic
by XxErinValdezxX
Summary: Basically, it's a story about a girl who finds out that she is a DemiGod and she finds Camp Half Blood. She is alone and hates almost everyone there, especially Leo Valdez, the annoying kid with a constant smile. Will she find friends and romance or will the upcoming battle be too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These things annoy me so this one counts for the whole fanfic: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's characters!

This is the first fanfic that I've published so bear with me please! I hope you enjoy! xx

**Scarlette**

She ran her fingers through her dark red hair, the purple steak catching the light in her small bedroom. Her eyebrows creased slightly as she looked out of her small window, dreading the moment when her mother would come home. Scarlette had no idea how she was going to explain it this time; she didn't even know what had happened herself! It just happened….why was she always blamed for these things? It's not like _she_ could have caused that! They did deserve it though, she thought to herself…

"Girl!" she heard a shout from downstairs. "Get down her now you miserable little piece of-"

Looks like she's home then, Scarlette thought to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She reluctantly got up and took the one step to her door and trudged her way downstairs, awaiting the cascade of insults and shouting that was sure to follow. She stood in the small, grimy kitchen, where her mother was standing by the table, glaring ominously at her. The woman took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

After her mother had seemed to have ran out of insults, she started talking comprehensively once again and Scarlette deigned it safe to look up. She instantly regretted it, seeing that look of pure hate in her eyes. Just seeing it was enough to make her want to crumble to the floor.

"This is your third school this year! It's April!" her mother shouted. "What happened? Do you enjoy screwing everything up for everyone?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Scarlette screamed back, tears finding their way down her cheeks. It was the truth to, or at least she thought it was.

"**You whiny slag!" " You gonna go kill yourself then?" "Emo," "What a wreck." "British Scum"**

**These were just some of the comments that she could hear from the mob of people surrounding her. She was panicking. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream. She collapsed into the corner of the hallway of the school, trying desperately to make herself disappear…Suddenly, there were piercing screams and a brilliantly painful flash of light as everyone surrounded her staggered back. The floor had split and they were covered in mud. Scarlette was terrified, how could that happen, what happened? This was so much worse than the other times… Just then she realised that they were all staggering around, covering their eyes. Where they blinded? But she was fine!**

She had found out that they were only temporarily blinded from the head, when she was kicked out. Having your birthday on the 1st of April is bad enough, but when that's how you spend it, it gets much worse..

Her mother slapped her hard, her ring caused a massive gash in the side of her face, but somehow Scarlette felt the warm flow of blood down her cheek comforting as she ran to her bedroom, to get away with the monster downstairs.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," Scarlette muttered under her breath.

The reason why she hated her so much-because she knew that she still loved her.

_The place looked safe. She needed to get there. She was running. Running from everything. All she knew was that she needed to get away. She needed to get to that place where there were others like her. Whatever it was, it was chasing her, she needed to get there. It was on her. She screamed._

Scarlette woke up and saw the rusty colour of her own blood on the pillow, she gasped as she sat up, wincing at the scab on her face when she saw it in the mirror. She had been thinking about it before she had gone to sleep. She knew how stupid it was and that it would never work, but she couldn't take not trying anymore. Especially not after that dream. Nightmare? She felt like it meant something important, that it was trying to convince her in its own sick, twisted way.

Finally decided, she grabbed her backpack and shoved all of her savings into the front pocket. She then proceeded to put her make up bag in too. Why, she didn't know, but if she ever got to wherever she was trying to go, she felt that she would want it. She put all of her necessities in her bag, not really caring if she had forgotten something or not. As she ran downstairs, she shoved all of the food that would keep in her bag. It wasn't much, but they didn't have much anyway. She put two water bottles in and left the house, but not after leaving along meaningful note for her mother:

**Emalia, Mum,**

**I guess you should be thankful I'm finally gone.**

**Bye,**

**Your Daughter**

First things first, get away from this hell hole. Scarlette boarded the subway confidently and sat down. She was trying to get as far away as possible. She wouldn't spend her money on things such as transport, she shoved her way through the crown and ran- ignoring all of the shouts that echoed behind her. She grinned-she always got a rush from doing stupid things. Probably why she had ran away. She didn't like to think of it as running away though…more as escaping a prison that she didn't deserve to be locked in. Or did she deserve it all? Was it all her fault after all?

Angry at herself for being so weak, she carried on walking, tearing into one of the biscuits that was in her backpack. She felt a lot calmer now that she was away from her mother, and the school. She pulled out her money and counted how much she had actually got. $80. That wasn't much. Not much at all. Gosh, she was so freaking stupid but she would not turn back now. She was stronger than that.

In New York, you would think she would be surrounded by people, but she had never felt quite so alone then she did in that moment.

**At Camp**

Chiron was nervous; they hadn't detected such a powerful force since the children of the big three. It was dangerous and it was moving towards them. What kind of monster could it be? It was attracting many creatures as well. They were in danger.

***I'm sorry it's quite short, but I hate doing first chapters! Hopefully there will be a new chapter up every couple of days, at least once a week. I would love it if you could review, it would mean a lot. Thanks! Xx***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiron**

"Attention all campers!" Chiron announced at breakfast.

"as you will have all probably heard, there is a very strong, very powerful and dark being very close to our camp and it is drawing many creatures towards us as well,"

This was followed by many mutterings from the campers, and some of the younger ones looked rather scared.

"well, we have decided that all campers aged 13 and over who have been here for 3 months or longer will go outside of the camp and try to get rid of any of the monsters near to our camp."

Whispers of excitement came from the campers; they were hardly ever allowed out of the camp.

"You will all be supervised by your Cabin Leader. However, some of you will accompany me to go and find out what the main being behind all of this disturbance is. You will be:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Thalia Grace

Piper McCleon

Leo Valdez

And Nico Di Angelo"

Muttering came from some of the older campers who were disappointed that they wouldn't be able to go but no one found it surprising that it was them that were picked. All of the ones that were chosen, however, had grins on their faces and had gotten up to get ready. All except Nico, who just looked thoroughly bored with the whole thing as he had on his own at his table.

"We are leaving in 30 minutes, so move it!" Chiron bqarked and everyone hastily got up and ran to their cabins to get ready.

**Scarlette**

Scarlette woke up suddenly and sat up. She was on a park bench; it had been 8 days since she had ran away. It was a warm enough night so she decided not to waste any more money on getting a place to spend the night-she needed food.

She got her phone out and looked down at it. Not a single text or call from her mother. She wished she could say she was glad but still, she felt upset about it. Did she really just not care?! Scarlette shuddered slightly in the wind and pulled her black hoodie closer around her slim figure and drew the hood up over her messy hair. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Feeling uneasy, she stood up, slung her bag, which she had been using as a pillow, over her head and walked slowly towards a bus station; they were cheap enough and sometimes they forgot to charge.

She had been going really slowly, not quite sure how to get to Long Island and still not quite sure why she wanted to go. She was still getting nightmares as well. She was so tired she could hardly walk straight.

Sighing, she looked at the trees around her, the leaves were just starting to show, and the daffodils were raising their sunshine yellow heads to the world- she was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a loud menacing growling from behind her. Lighting fast, she swung around and saw a guy, maybe about 18, standing a couple of paces behind her, his big black eyes staring at her fixatedly. He had a mat of messy, knotted brown hair and he was grinding his teeth. Scarlette could see a vein throbbing in his temple as he clenched his fists. Suddenly he doubled over in excruciating pain and before she knew it, a massive wolf had leaped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

Scarlette wanted to scream but she didn't have time, the wolf's jaws were snapping dangerously near to her face as she fought with all her might to keep it away. Suddenly, she saw red. Who did he think he was? Men don't just turn into wolves, and what does he think he's doing, attacking an (almost) innocent girl in a _park?_ She yelled and brought her leg up, with strength that she didn't know she had, she kicked the thing in the stomach and sent it flying off her. She stood up and tried to run away before it got up and attacked her again but then she heard a yell. She turned around, despite her instincts to run and saw that it was a human again. The _man_ made as if to run at her, but he couldn't. Surprised, she looked down and saw that his feet were buried deep in mud and he was stuck. Seeing her opportunity, she turned and ran, pushing her way through the crowd of people that had gathered around her.

She ran and ran, terrified of what would happen if something like that happened again, but then she collapsed against the wall of an alley way and freaked out.

That stuff didn't happen, it doesn't happen, it couldn't have happened…

She started hyperventilating, feeling a tight pain in her chest and she grabbed her head in both hands, rocking back and forth, what was happening? Scarlette couldn't breathe, she was so dizzy. She was more scared than when she had been face to face with that..thing.

***I'm sorry I didn't upload it sooner but I was doing a lot of work. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! If you think you know who her godly heritage is, then please review and tell me! I would also love to know what you think! Please like, share and review! Love you loads, xX***


	3. Chapter 3

**Campers**

"Alright heroes, weapons out now, keep your guard up and pray to the gods; it should be down this alleyway." Chiron announced sharply and even Leo stopped grinning as they all grabbed their weapons. Leo gulped. None of them knew what it was that would be down there, all they knew was that it was incredibly powerful, dark and dangerous. That was enough information to have most of the heroes there shaking.

"Alright then, let's go.." Percy said, breaking the momentary silence that had fallen between them. Annabeth nodded and moved forward, so the rest of them followed, edging down the alleyway as if the floor could explode at any moment. Nico looked down the alleyway as he was in front.

"Guys, either there isn't a monster down here or it's invisible," Nico said sarcastically, secretly relieved there wasn't a ginormous monster trying to tear his face off.

"Invisible?" Piper questioned, shivering slightly.

Leo grinned, "Well let's find out if anything's down here then,"

"Leo, don't," Annabeth ordered, glaring at him.

" OI! MONSTER, COME AND GET U-" Leo was cut off by a piercing feminine scream coming from the floor just a few feet away from them. Piper screamed in fright as Chiron drew his bow and aimed it at the spot, about to fire.

"Chiron! Don't! What if that was a human? It sounded like a girl!" Piper screamed at him, running forwards towards where the scream came from. The others also ran forwards and peered down at what they could now see was a barely conscious girl, obviously struggling to breathe.

"Help, please, werewolf…werewolf…not real.." She muttered and then her head fell back against the wall of the alley way. Nico just caught her head before it hit against the wall. Piper and Annabeth both gasped as her eyes rolled back.

"She's alright, she fainted, probably from shock." Chiron said as he saw Percy's alarmed look

They looked down at her, all of them knew that she had to be a halfblood and she had obviously encountered one of the monsters that had been drawn to the place, how, they didn't know.

"We have to take her back to camp, now, she's injured pretty bad," Percy said, looking up at Chiron.

"Yeah, but we still need to find the source of the dark powerful magic remember," Annabeth replied to percy.

"We've already found it, it's lying right in front of us." Chiron said gravely as he stood up and walked out of the alleyway, deep in thought. Leo just shrugged, picked the small girl up-she was very light- and followed him as they headed back to camp to meet the others.

**Scarlette**

Scarlette felt a pain on her shoulder as she tried to open her eyes. She found that she couldn't open them**. **She became aware that she was lying on a bed. She had fell asleep on a park bench hadn't she? What's more, she had had the weirdest dream about a werewolf. A werewolf of all things! Suddenly, she heard voices.

"Is she alright then?" She heard a female voice ask.

"Yeah, she's doing fine," Another replied.

"She was in a state when we found her," A dark, almost sarcastic voice supplied.

"Still pretty though," A cheerful voice commented. "Ouch!" Scarlette heard the distinctive sound of someone being hit around the head. "Piper!" The voice complained.

Scarlette groaned and sat up, sick of being talked about by people she didn't even know. She opened her eyes and stretched, instantly regretting it as a sharp pain ran up her shoulder. She grabbed it and gasped.

"You were scratched by the Lycanthrope," A blonde girl supplied for her. Seeing her look of confusion, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes explained. "The werewolf,"

"Oh, yeah, the werewolf that I though was just a dream. Oh and the moving ground and magic as well I suppose." Scarlette replied, not sounding sarcastic, just exhausted. She felt that there was no point denying it when the proof was on her shoulder and very, very real. They seemed surprised at her accepting reaction, but none of them commented on it at all.

"So, where the heck am i?" Scarlette questioned them.

Scarlette walked reluctantly down to where she had been told the pavilion was to eat. Her mind was about to burst with all of the information that they had just given her. She still wasn't sure that she believed everything that they had told her, surely if she was half god, she wouldn't be as pathetic as she was? Shaking her head, she walked into the pavilion to a collection of gasps from the campers sitting down at the table. Scarlette froze until she noticed a weird glow coming from above her head. Looking upwards, she saw a sun and a harp-thing? A lyre, she supposed, remembering that this stuff was all greek. But didn't that mean she was a-

"Scarlette, Daughter of Apollo." Chiron announced. The picture above her head flickered and dulled as Chiron was speaking. Scarlette's mouth fell ope, she wasn't exactly described as 'sunny' by other people. Glaring dangerously at everyone she saw looking at her, she reluctantly slouched towards the Apollo table and glared at them angrily, as if silently daring them to break out in song. She followed everyones example and chucked some food in the fire for the god's and sat down next to a blonde boy who was grinning annoyingly.

"So, you enjoying it here, name's Lysander" he tried talking to her.

"Yeah, the infirmary is just great, lice head." She replied instantly and didn't care about the broken look on his face as she stood up and left the pavilion, not looking behind her. She found herself sitting underneath a tree on the outskirts of the forest,

"Hey, when was the last time you ate?" She turned around at the voice and glared. It was one of the boys from before, Leo, she thought.

"Three days ago." She replied curtly. "Good thing I brought you this then, he said and placed a tray in front of her, with all of her food on it.

"Thanks." She replied, "Now get lost." Leo just grinned and ran off back to the pavilion, no, sorry, he _skipped _back to the pavilion. Scarlette sighed and lay her head in her arms, feeling a headache coming on. She was dreading when she would have to go and stay in a cabin with all of those sunny, singing, shouting, stupid _idiots_ that were apparently her half-siblings.

"Oh boy…" She muttered and leant against the tree trunk.

**Thank you for reading again! I appreciate every view and every review! Everything may not quite be how it seems for Scarlette though, so keep checking for updates! I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Xx**


End file.
